<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violet Delights by GildedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706456">Violet Delights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedHeart/pseuds/GildedHeart'>GildedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Violet Delights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Cottagecore, Edwardian Period, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Language of Flowers, Victorian, w|w, yes violets in the language of flowers mean lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GildedHeart/pseuds/GildedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva and Beatrice are two young ladies in love from the late Victorian Period/Edwardian Period that reside and live their days with each other. This story follows their daily mundane activities as they live in their peaceful cottage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eva/Beatrice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violet Delights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everybody! This is my first official story that I've ever written for fun and I'm so happy to share it with you all!    There's no catch in this story, just pure unadulterated love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re drawing me, aren't you?” she said with a smile, just moments after waking up from a brief nap.</p><p>The other girl snickered as she brushed the cherry petals off her sketchbook. She couldn’t help but notice the way the crepuscular rays accentuated her beloved’s freckles. Her blonde hair flowed across her face as the wind embraced both of them. </p><p>Eva arched her back away from the enormous trunk of the oak tree as she outstretched her arms. She gazed around the field, absorbing her surroundings. She took note of the tall grass swaying in the direction of whatever the wind deemed fit. Eva leaned back against the tree as she gazed at her friend. </p><p>Beatrice was focused on her sketch of Eva. Hands clasped on top of her gingham lap, her collared dress grazing her collarbone. Beatrice tightened her grip on the charcoal stick as she began to add the imperative details to the portrait which would’ve made it a true depiction of Eva. The supple cheeks which were glazed with freckles and bathed in sunlight.</p><p>Eva saw Beatrice's hand laying in the grass as she repositioned her sketchbook. She mindlessly took hold of Beatrice's hand and intertwined her own hand with her darling’s gloved hand. Beatrice made eye contact with Eva and set aside her sketchbook in the cool damp grass. Beatrice retracted her hand and slowly took off her white lace gloves as she glanced at Eva through heavy lidded eyes.</p><p>Beatrice interlocked her hands with Eva. Eva silently grazed her fingers over the top of Beatrice’s knuckles, as she observed the perfectly manicured finger tips. Beatrice admired Eva’s furrowed brow as she was perceiving every possible aspect of her own hands. </p><p>It was the silent moments like these that Beatrice treasured.<br/> It takes a special sort of intimacy to enjoy silence with someone you love. <br/>Thought Beatrice to herself. It was comforting, knowing full well that the one she loved was entirely devoted to her, and Beatrice likewise. </p><p>~~~</p><p>“I think it’s time to leave, the sun is setting and it will be difficult to see the path for home.” remarked Eva as she stroked Beatrice's hair which was now laced with bellflowers, lady’s bedstraw and poppys. </p><p>Beatrice nuzzled her head further into Eva’s lap where she was resting. She mumbled into Eva’s white skirt which was now littered with cherry leaves “I ‘spose we could go but I’m quite comfortable right now”.</p><p>Eva had a mischievous grin and bent her head down to whisper something into Beatrice's ear. The sound was so faint that not even the ladybug that was resting on a nearby blade of grass couldn’t hear.</p><p>Beatrice immediately shot up with a rosy blush on her cheeks when she heard those words uttered. She grabbed her wooden woven basket and haphazardly threw in her sketchbook supplies, a bouquet of flowers, cherries and a myriad of other miscellaneous objects. She grabbed her straw hat and stood up. “I’ll race you there!” She said with a giggle.</p><p>Eva sat still and saw her lover bounce through the meadows from the distance without a care in the world. Her dress was billowing in the wind with her windswept hair following suit. She turned around to face Eva from a distance.</p><p>You could still see the faint blush on her cheeks, even from here. Eva thought to herself.</p><p>Beatrice cupped her hands around her mouth as she shouted “What are you waiting for?”. Eva laughed as she slowly got up from her spot and brushed the leaves off her relatively new dress, while making sure that Beatrice packed everything. </p><p>Eva gripped the ribbon of her hat and began to start towards her lover as the golden clouds looked down on them. Without looking back, she was excited for what home held.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>